Eurovision Song Contest: Sarajevo
The Eurovision Song Contest: Sarajevo is the twelfth official Eurovision: OFIBTY Song Contest and took place in Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina after Katarina Delić's win with "Human" the previous contest. There were two cities considered to host the contest, Banja Luka and Sarajevo. Sarajevo was eventually chosen. 44 countries competed in the contest after the return of Cyprus and Luxembourg. The contest was hosted by Bosnian Serb television presenter Lidija Jelić, Bosnian comedian Marko Terzić, and Bosnian model and television presenter Seka Tahirović. Location Bidding Process Allocation Draw The countries were split into five separate pots, determined by recent voting and geographical area. Half from each pot would go to semi-final 1 and half would go to semi-final 2. Three pots contained eight countries and two pots contained seven. Participants Semi-Final One |- |'1' | |Generation City |"Fascination" |— |'156' |- |'2' | |The 1979s |"Midnight City" |— |'139' |- |'3' | |Jasmiina |"Party of the Year" |— |'135' |- |'4' | |Regína Hayeková |"Bind Your Love" |— |'106' |- |'5' | |Bridget Krier |"I Wish" |— |'104' |- |'6' | |Cynthia Woll |"Tage mig" |''Take me'' |'96' |- |'7' | |Coy Lullaby |"Fight Me If You Dare" |— |'94' |- |'8' | |Anja Grochowska |"Sole Survivor" |— |'79' |- |'9' | |Dejan Rusevski |"Čeka" (Чека) |''Wait'' |'72' |- |'10' | |Nadiya Lyashenko |"Round and Round" |— |'42' |- |'11' | |Simeon Charisteas |"Choros mou" (Χορός μου) |''My dance'' |'36' |- |'12' | |Natia Tugushi |"The Moment" |— |'36' |- |'13' | |Luka & Maria |"Într-o lume prins" |''In a trapped world'' |'27' |- |'14' | |Kadri Duroj |"Me mua" |''With me'' |'23' |- |'15' | |Jessica Romeo |"Sunshine" |— |'22' |- |'16' | |Andrea Filipović |"Laži" (Лажи) |''Lies'' |'22' |- |'17' | |Tadas Butnorius |"Sing" |— |'16' |- |'18' | |Anahit Saroyan |"Yes" (ես) |''I'' |'8' |- |'19' | |Melissa McNamara |"Magic Touch" |— |'5' |} Semi-Final Two |- |'1' | |Nuni |"Elastic Heart" |— |'152' |- |'2' | |Nikola Avramović |"Dah života" (Дах живота) |''Breath of life'' |'120' |- |'3' | |Dasha Volkova |"Glow" |— |'112' |- |'4' | |Alma Milanović |"Killin' It" |— |'112' |- |'5' | |Petra Jedličková |"Just Be Mine" |— |'107' |- |'6' | |Elisabeth Stamatelopoulou |"Sweet Despair" |— |'86' |- |'7' | |Duff |"It Can't Be Over" |— |'85' |- |'8' | |Ioan Filotti |"Running Outta Time" |— |'68' |- |'9' | |Elena Osina |"Goodnight" |— |'67' |- |'10' | |Katrīna Ezergailie |"Everything" |— |'64' |- |'11' | |Nigar Orujova |"Sənsiz" |''Without you'' |'56' |- |'12' | |Pierre Genou |"Si c'est vrai" |''If this is true'' |'54' |- |'13' | |Adèle Clémentine |"Open Your Heart" |— |'47' |- |'14' | |Feliz Dantas |"As estrelas ganham vida" |''The stars come alive'' |'38' |- |'15' | |Oltana Yll |"Luftëtar" |''Warrior'' |'36' |- |'16' | |Alexander Johnsen |"Take You Far" |— |'30' |- |'17' | |James Daalder |"Silence" |— |'27' |- |'18' | |Sigríður Guðrún |"Fyrir þig" |''For you'' |'9' |- |'19' | |Mark Schlesinger |"Like the Lights" |— |'6' |} Final |- |'1' |' ' |'Nuni' |'"Elastic Heart"' |'—' |'272' |- |'2' | |Generation City |"Fascination" |— |'230' |- |'3' | |Lejla Sarajlić |"Alone with Me" |— |'218' |- |'4' | |The 1979s |"Midnight City" |— |'199' |- |'5' | |Nikola Avramović |"Dah života" (Дах живота) |''Breath of life'' |'182' |- |'6' | |Dasha Volkova |"Glow" |— |'160' |- |'7' | |Jasmiina |"Party of the Year" |— |'138' |- |'8' | |Regína Hayeková |"Bind Your Love" |— |'132' |- |'9' | |Alma Milanović |"Killin' It" |— |'124' |- |'10' | |Nadine Strüger |"Stranger" |— |'110' |- |'11' | |Maria Del Mar |"Starlight" |— |'83' |- |'12' | |Petra Jedličková |"Just Be Mine" |— |'83' |- |'13' | |Bridget Krier |"I Wish" |— |'69' |- |'14' | |Cynthia Woll |"Tage mig" |''Take me'' |'64' |- |'15' | |Elisabeth Stamatelopoulou |"Sweet Despair" |— |'60' |- |'16' | |Anja Grochowska |"Sole Survivor" |— |'55' |- |'17' | |Duff |"It Can't Be Over" |— |'55' |- |'18' | |Tomaso Rigoroso |"Inseguito da notte" |''Stalked by the night'' |'47' |- |'19'' | |Ioan Filotti |"Running Outta Time" |— |'47' |- |'20' | |Elena Osina |"Goodnight" |— |'45' |- |'21' | |Dejan Rusevski |"Čeka" (Чека) |''Wait'' |'44' |- |'22' | |Coy Lullaby |"Fight Me If You Dare" |— |'35' |- |'23' | |Nadiya Lyashenko |"Round and Round" |— |'30' |- |'24' | |Valentin Marché |"Ma vie" |''My life'' |'18' |- |'25' | |Dawnswyrlleuad |"Gân dawnsio Cymreig" |''Welsh dancing song'' |'18' |- |'26' | |Katrīna Ezergailie |"Everything" |— |'18' |} Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest XII